nunca te rompere el corazon
by angeles24
Summary: una luz para serena despues de fracasar en su vida, tanto el amor como la supuesta muerte de su padre. aparacera cuando conozca a seiya.
1. Chapter 1

Serena y Seiya tomaron la pistola y fueron a la salida de donde están encerrados, pero hay un problema, la puerta estaba encerrada con llave, pero no lo era para serena, ya que ella de tan solo con una patada de karate bien fuerte, derrumbó la puerta, Seiya quedó impresionado por la tremenda fuerza que tiene su amada, que estaba con la boca bien abierta hasta el piso.

Serena: *ve a Seiya con la boca abierta y se ríe* cierra la boca Seiya que entra moscas. *su amigo le hice caso y cierra la boca*

Seiya: ahora que haremos, serena?

Serena: pasaremos a la fase 2 *le guiña el ojo y el se sonroja*

Dicho eso fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los asesinos que los secuestraron, al verse enfrente de ellos, uno de los secuestradores los vieron ahí y acercan enojados.

Asaltante 1: que creen que hacen aquí?! ¬¬

Seiya: *delante de serena para protegerla* no van a salir con las suyas ¬¬

Serena: van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho ¬¬, ¿listo Seiya? *sacando el aparato del tiempo*

Seiya: estoy listo serena.

Serena: bien

Al momento del disparo del asaltante 2, serena y Seiya presionaron al mismo tiempo el botón, el tiempo se detuvo y la bala estuvo a un milímetro cerca de ellos, kou se puso blanco entero por el miedo que le agarró y casi se desmaya del infarto pero tragó saliva, luego de eso, serena sacó la pistola y se lo da a Seiya para que lo haga el

Serena: quieres hacer los honores? *mientras tira la bala al suelo con la mano*

Seiya: de acuerdo, intentare dar a ambas piernas a los dos *apunta la pistola y dispara ambas piernas a los dos asaltantes*

Una vez que haya disparado, serena fue hacia ellos y les quita todas las armas que tengan y les tira al fuego de la chimenea, luego de eso los golpea brutalmente, utilizando el karate, con la ayuda de Seiya.

Serena: bien, la fase 1 y 2, completas, ahora vamos por la tres, la última

Seiya: eso significa….

Serena: así es, a unos 100 metros de distancia, presionaremos el botón y el tiempo volverá a la normalidad, vale?

Seiya: si, dalo por hecho n_n

Serena: mientras llama a la policía y dígales donde estamos

Seiya: si, enseguida

Serena: espera, cuando el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad ahí si llámalos

Seiya: vale

Ambos corrieron a la salida y ahí presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo, cosa que ya volvió a la normalidad, fueron afuera y ahí Seiya llama a la policía, en pocas horas, los policías llegaron a la guarida de los secuestradores y ahí estaban los chicos esperándolos afuera con los asesinos lastimados a su lado Rey, mina y yaten bajaron del auto de policía y corren hacia Seiya y serena, las dos chicas abrazaron a su amiga serena por la alegría q tenían de verla bien, mientras yaten estaba con Seiya hablando después de abrazarse entre hermanos [_no malinterpreten_]

Yaten: como salieron de esta? Están bien los dos?

Seiya: si estamos bien yaten, tranquilo hombre

Yaten: genial, como salieron de está? Que hicieron?

Seiya: luego te lo explico

En ese momento, con las chicas cuando iban todos juntos al auto, de repente serena sufre una caída involuntaria al suelo.

Mina: que te sucede serena, estás bien?

Rey: te sientes bien amiga, que te ha pasado?

Seiya: *va corriendo hacia serena* estás bien, serena?

Serena: si, estoy bien, no se preocupen…no se por que me caí, estaré bien, tranquilos *parándose con la ayuda de Seiya y rey*

Cuando fueron al auto de policía, lo cual arrancó y se fueron de ese horrible lugar, mientras que en el otro, iban los policías y los asaltantes, que están esposados.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, serena bajo con los demás mientras que los policías se fueron a encarcelar a los asesinos, la chica tenia una cara pálida y el color de la piel se volvió un poco blanco, algo raro le sucedía pero no quería preocupar a los demás después de haber sido secuestrada, la única persona que se dio cuenta de ello, fue Seiya kou, quien la miraba con preocupación pero como no quería llamar la atención y preocupar a nadie, no le dijo nada.

Los padres de serena estaban muy preocupados por su hija al enterarse de que fue secuestrada junto con Seiya, que la abrazaron con fuerza pero no notaron que ella estaba pálida, después de eso se fueron cada uno a su casa, ya que no hubo clases a causa de lo q pasó.

Ya en la casa de los tsukino, serena estaba en su habitación encerrada, se queda pensando y recordando el beso que le dio su amigo seiya y enseguida se sonroja, pero después de repente, siente un fuerte mareo que ve las cosas dando vueltas, afortunadamente estaba acostada en la cama, que sino se desmayaría o caería otra vez al suelo

Serena: (que me pasa? No entiendo) *pálida*

En ese momento entra tsukino; su madre, quien se sienta en la cama y habla con su hija, pero después nota que serena tenía la cara roja y apretaba mucho la panza, así que empieza a preocuparse.

Ikuko: serena, hija ¿te sientes bien?, te veo pálida

Serena: si, estoy bien… mamá tráeme la palangana por favor, rápido

Ikuko: si, ya va

Su madre fue a buscar la palangana y una vez que se lo trajo, lo puso en el suelo y acto seguido, serena vomita dentro de la palangana para no ensuciar el piso, asustando así a ikuko.

Ikuko: serena, que te pasa? *pone la mano en la frente y se preocupa demasiado* hija, estás ardiendo, tienes fiebre.

Su madre busco el termómetro y se lo puso a su hija, al cabo de una hora de espera, mira los resultado y se fija que tiene 40º 10 de temperatura, enseguida fue a llamar a un medico para que la revise.

Cuando ikuko salio de la habitación llamó enseguida al medico, Kenji se preocupa ya que quiere saber a que se debe la llamada al medico.

* * *

hasta aqui. espero q hayan comentarios constructivas y no criticas de como escribir. si quieren q haya mas capitulos.


	2. Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en el baño de la dama, tsukino se encontraba en serrada en una de las tres puertas del baño, sentada mientras lloraba de soledad, decepción y sufrimiento por los chicos en general, mina quien entró al lavabo la escuchó llorar y se preocupa por ella.

Mina: tsukino, eres tu quien está llorando? *acercándose a la puerta*

Serena: no te preocupes, estaré bien *secándose las lagrimas y saliendo de ahí*

Mina: tsukino, tienes marcas de lagrimas ¿Qué te pasa? Me preocupas ¿es sobre los chicos? Dime…que me quisiste decir en el pasillo antes de entrar?

Serena: odio a todos los chicos y hombres que tratan de acercarse a mi y que solo pretendan conmigo.

Mina: te pasó algo malo antes de venir a estudiar? Cuéntame todo por favor, así podré entenderte.

Serena: días después de la muerte de mi padre Kenji tsukino, primero me enamore de un chico pero me rechazó miserablemente, luego pasando una semana cuando ya lo supere me puse de novia con un chico pero pasando un mes, lo vi engañándome con otra, y así sucesivamente con cada chico q conocía cada mes, hasta que uno me rompió el corazón, solo jugaron conmigo *apunto de llorar otra ves* además hablaban mal de mi padre y se reían y se burlaban por la muerte de el.

Mina:, pobrecita *la abraza para consolarla* ahora entiendo porque odias a los chicos en general y no confías en nadie mas. Oye quieres almorzar con nosotros? No quiero que estés sola, vale? confía en nosotros.

Serena: está bien, pero no me pidas que confíe en los varones porque no lo haré

Mina: vale… entiendo. Vamos?

Serena: *asiente con la cabeza*

En la mitad del camino, mina le seca bien las mejillas y las lágrimas a serena para que nadie se diera cuenta de q estuvo llorando, pero eso no los puede engañar a los hermanos seiya y yaten, quienes al ver venir a las chicas hacia ellos, el primero en notar las marcas de lagrimas de serena fue seiya y se preocupa.

Seiya: hola tsukino…

Serena: …

Rey: no saluda? Que maleducada de su parte ¬¬

Mina: no la molestes hino, no esta de ánimo para soportar tus burlas ¬¬

Yaten: no puedes ser un poco mas amable con la nueva?, puede que sea tímida

Seiya: tsukino, estuviste llorando?

Serena: no, estaba regando mis cachetes *tono sarcástico y sin animo*

Rey: vaya! Que milagro, nos dejaste sorprendidos, abriste la boca *sarcástica*

Seiya: quieres dejarla en paz?! ¬¬

Mina: siéntate *indicándole la silla y ella se sienta* ya enseguida regreso, te traeré el almuerzo, supongo que tienes hambre ¿Qué quieres comer?

Serena: que comida hay aquí?

Yaten: hay de todos

Serena: entonces voy con mina a elegir

Mina: de acuerdo, vamos n_n

Serena: vale

Mina y serena fueron a buscar el almuerzo para serena, luego volvieron con la bandeja de comida, las dos se sientan y serena empieza a comer callada y tranquila.

Rey: tu hablaste con mi querido seiya en el pasillo? No te atrevas a acercarte a el, es mi novio

Seiya: claro que no, rey deja de decir mentiras, no tengo nada contigo y ya déjala en paz. Tsukino, no le hagas caso ni la escuches. Puedes creerme

Serena: no te preocupes, no estoy interesada en ningún idiota y tu, kou *mirando a seiya* si no les creo a ningún chico de esta ciudad y ni siquiera confío en nadie de los varones, crees que hare una excepción contigo? ¬¬

Seiya: pero…*se quedó extrañado por su actitud*

Rey: óigame niña, que te ocurre? ¬¬ por que lo tratas así, no crees q lo estas juzgando injustamente a el?

Serena: …¬¬

Rey: respóndeme! ¬_¬

Yaten: oye, tranquila hino ¬¬ ella lo está pasando mal en su vida, trátala bien ¿quieres?

Seiya: dime, nos hemos visto en alguna parte? tsukino…*lo recuerda* si, ya se…tu eres la hija de una victima que no se si estará vivo aun. Su nombre era Kenji tsukino.

Serena: mmm, ahora que lo recuerdo, eres el cantante adolescente del q todo hablan, te vi en la escena del crimen

Seiya: solo pasaba de casualidad y escuche el nombre. Entonces si me conoces *sonriéndole*

Serena: si y que? Quieres que tire fuegos artificiales por eso ¬¬?

Seiya: ay que simpática estás hoy *sarcástico*

Yaten: jejejeje

Luego de un rato, rey se va y los demás se quedan charlando.

Yaten: dime tsukino, con quien vives ahora

Serena: que les importa? ¬_¬

Yaten: solo preguntaba.

Seiya: vamos dinos, por favor

Serena: vivo con mi madre. ¿Contentos?

Seiya: y…que tal vas en el amor?

Serena: *se pone mal* no quiero hablar de eso! *termina de comer y se para irse* déjenme en paz, par de idiotas ¬¬ *se va de ahí*

Seiya: eh? que pasó? Por que se puso así?

Mina: ella se puso así por la pregunta que le hiciste.

Seiya: solo le pregunté como iba en el amor *confundido*

Yaten: mina, díganos, ella te contó algo? Que le ha pasado a tsukino antes de venir a estudiar aquí.

Seiya: porque dudo mucho, q siga sufriendo tanto por la muerte de Kenji, algo más tenia q haberle pasado

Mina: es verdad, de acuerdo le contare. *les cuenta todo lo que le pasó a serena y porque se comporta así con ellos dos* eso es todo lo q se.

Yaten: con razón se las agarra con nosotros.

Seiya: pobre tsukino, ahora entiendo porque odia tanto a los chicos

Mina: ella piensa o mas bien cree que ustedes son iguales a todos los q ella conoció

Yaten: tenemos que demostrarle q no somos como ella piensa, que pueda contar con nosotros para lo q sea, tratar de ganar su confianza y de ser sus amigos.

Seiya: yo hare q cambie de opinión sobre nosotros, comprendo como se siente cuando te hacen eso, le demostrare de que no soy como los chicos que le hicieron daño, aunque se pondrá difícil, me va tomar un tiempo lograr que ella sonriera y ya no piense así de nosotros.

De repente tocan la campana para entrar, serena ya estaba adentro del salón y los chicos al verla, no le dijeron nada y solo se sentaron, pasan dos horas, luego vinieron los recreos y así fue toda la mañana, en toda hora restantes, serena estuvo alejada del grupo, estaba completamente sola, seiya al verla tan sola, se sentía mal por ella y la miraba apenado.

Una hora después toco la campana en la clase para irse a casa, seiya se acerca a serena y le ofrece acompañarla a casa pero ella dice que no, aun así el insiste y finalmente ella aceptó. En eso seiya trata de hablarle.

Seiya: sabes? Lo que te dijo rey acerca de ella y yo es mentira, no hay nada, quizás ella esta obsesionada conmigo pero yo jamás la he aceptado.

Serena: y?

Seiya: y…bueno, eso nomás te lo decía. Mmm ¿puedo llamarte serena?

Serena: no, apenas te conozco y no eres de fiar, eres igual a todos ¬_¬

Seiya: Ey. Yo no soy como quienes tú piensas, en verdad…se que te hicieron mucho daño, tsukino

Serena: como lo sabes? ¬_¬

Seiya: nos ha contado mina, solo queremos a ayudarte a superarlo

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la casa de seiya, cuando este ultimo le dijo lo anterior de hace un minuto.

Serena: ¡no necesito que nadie me ayude! ¬¬ *con lagrimas en los ojos, huyó de ahí para llegar rápido a su casa*

Seiya: *deprimido y apenado por lo ocurrido* tsukino… (No puedes seguir huyendo siempre, algún día tienes q superar) *entro de una santísima vez a su casa*

Mientras tanto en la casa de serena tsukino.


	3. Chapter 3

Serena se cambiaba de ropa para ponerse la ropa casual y de entre casa, ella lloraba al recordar lo sucedido hace tiempo y agregando la muerte de su padre, no paraba de llorar, luego de eso se detuvo y le apareció la imagen de seiya en la cabeza pero se sacudió bruscamente enseguida para sacarlo de su mente y mantener su carácter y personalidad fría.

Serena: por que demonios estoy pensando en el? No me interesa nadie, se que tarde o temprano, me volverá a pasar los mismo, no quiero volver a amar a nadie.

Mas tarde ella fue a la plaza para sentarse en los columpios, de nuevo le comenzó a caerle una lágrima.

Serena: se que tarde o temprano, me volverá a pasar los mismo, no quiero volver a amar nunca.

Seiya: *apareciendo de la nada* no puedes huir siempre tsukino, siempre habrá cosas malas pero también hay lado bueno

Serena: aah! kou! *saltando de susto* me asustaste, idiota ¬¬

Seiya: lo siento…pero lo que dije es la verdad. *sentándose en el otro columpio*

Serena: que haces aquí?

Seiya: aquí vengo también a pasar el día o a pensar como tú lo estás haciendo. Toma *le da un pañuelo* tal vez quieras secarte las lagrimas

Serena: *lo toma* gracias… *se seca las lagrimas* toma…te lo devuelvo

Seiya: *lo niega con la cabeza* déjatelo, lo necesitas mas que yo. n_n…

Serena: como quieras….gracias *con la cabeza abajo*

Seiya: me duele verte así, por culpa de unos idiotas que te hicieron daño.

Serena: que importa ahora, no quiero volver a enamorarme nunca mas

Seiya: estás segura de eso? vas a estar sola para siempre? No dejes que ellos te arruinen la vida…

Serena: ya perdí todo lo que amaba en este mundo

Suena la música y serena comienza a cantarla.

Uuuuuuuh

Hoooo… yeah, yeah

Siempre hay algo o alguien que me lastiman

Verme a mi o a la persona q quiero, sufrir

Un dolor en el corazón, a veces me hace llorar

No puedo entender como alguien puede ser tan cruel

Uuuuu…uuuu

Yeah…

Hay personas que lastiman

Hay personas que hieren

Y lo hacen sin pensar dos veces

No les puedo perdonar…aaa…

Coro:

Como pueden ser tan malas personas

Que les gusten jugar con los sentimientos de los demás

Sin tener un poco de conciencia

Yo no lo puedo creer que hagan esto.

Me duele tanto en el corazón y quiero llorar

Una maldad y una frialdad se avecinan

Porque sale de un buen corazón lastimado

Pero de todo modo se guárdamela bien

Porque no quiero que me vean derramar lagrimas

Por culpa de unos cuantos, sabre yo actuar

Yo no puedo creer que me haya dejado engañar

Por alguien sin sentimientos que se disfraza del bien

Corazón de piedra es lo que tengo yo ahora

Una promesa hecha se rompe en mil pedazos

Ya no les creeré mas, tengo mi sentido común.

Hay personas que lastiman

Hay personas que hieren

Y lo hacen sin pensar dos veces

No les puedo perdonar…aaa…

Ya nunca mas les voy a creer (x2)

Corox2:

Una maldad y una frialdad se avecinan

Porque sale de un buen corazón lastimado

Pero de todo modo se guárdamela bien

Porque no quiero que me vean derramar lagrimas

Por culpa de unos cuantos, sabre yo actuar

En esta vida muchas cosas son crueles y difíciles

Que no puedo yo ya tolerar…

Termina la música y la cantada de serena, al finalizar la canción, tsukino comienza a llorar, Seiya se entristeció al escucharla cantar esa canción y al verla llorar se acerca a ella despacio y pudo abrazarla para consolarla.

Seiya: *mientras la abrazaba y ella se desahogaba* (no permitiré que tsukino siga sufriendo y caiga de esa manera) sabes esta noche, mina hace una fiesta para encontrarnos y hacer de todo, me dijo que te lo pidiera a ti que vayas, así ya no estarás sola.

Serena: *se separa de el, se seca las lagrimas y lo mira seriamente* está bien, iré ¿donde queda esa casa y a que hora?

Seiya: es a las 8 de la noche, también es para quedarnos a dormir, así que trae tu pijama, vale? si gustas te puedo llevar para q veas donde queda.

Serena: quien va a ir también a parte de nosotros?

Seiya: van a estar…yaten, Amy, obviamente mina y lamentablemente va estar rey. Alguna otra duda? *con una sonrisa*

Serena: si, quien es Amy y por que dices que es lamentable q esté rey?

Seiya: es porque la madre de mina la invitó en nuestra contra voluntad, solo por lastima y cree q es buena chica. En cuanto a Amy ella es la novia de yaten, te caerá muy bien, te lo aseguro n_n

Serena: Mm. Vale

Seiya: tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde y tenemos q estar allá en dos horas.

Serena: tienes razón, vámonos


	4. Chapter 4

Los dos se fueron a la casa de serena, en todo el camino, estuvieron en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino, se despiden hasta de dentro de una hora y media, para q ella se cambiara, Seiya se fue a su casa para hacer lo mismo.

En la casa de serena, ella le cuenta a su madre de q ira a visitar a una compañera de ella y se quedara a dormir, de paso le dice q vendrá Seiya a buscarla.

Ikuko: hija, no se si deba irte, es que tengo miedo de q alguien te lastime otra ves, ya has sufrido mucho por culpa de los hombres que conociste en el pasado

Serena: ya lo se mamá, no te preocupes, recuerda de q me he vuelto una persona mas fría con los chicos, ya no he vuelto a hacer la misma de antes. Bueno me iré a cambiar, si viene seiya kou avísame y hágalo esperar en la sala.

Ikuko: vale.

Serena se fue a bañarse para ir a la casa de mina, pasada una hora viene Seiya a recogerla, ikuko le abrió y le dirigió una mirada de enojo y desconfianza a kou.

Ikuko: hola, tu debe ser kou, pasa mi hija se está preparando

Seiya: hola y gracias *pasando adentro*

Ikuko: espera aquí en la sala, ya le avisare de q estás aquí

Seiya: vale, gracias n_n

Ikuko fue a avisar a serena y enseguida regresa, se sienta en el sofá junto a el y le habla desafiantemente.

Ikuko: escucha kou, mi hija ha sufrido mucho por culpa de los hombres, no voy a permitir que un Patan o alguien la lastime más de lo que ya está.

Seiya: lose señora tsukino, me enteré de lo que le pasó y yo no soy como esas personas que la hirieron, solo tratamos de ser sus amigos mas que nada.

Ikuko: desde la muerte de Kenji ha tenido demasiada mala suerte en el amor, yo solo espero que serena encuentre a alguien q en verdad la ame y q no juegue con sus sentimientos, ganarse la confianza de ella es muy difícil desde aquella vez.

Serena: *desde el baño* aaaaaa! Una araña!

Seiya e ikuko: o_O!

Seiya: *aguantando la risa por el grito de serena* que ha sido eso?

Ikuko: *con una gota en la cabeza* creo que serena vio una araña y se asustó

Seiya: *con una gota* claro, ñ_ñ

Serena: *viniendo a la sala* ya estoy kou, vámonos

Seiya: claro, estás lista?

Serena: es que no me ves? alo mejor si te pusieras una gafitas no te haría falta preguntar *sarcástica*

Ikuko: jajajaja. No te olvidas de nada?

Serena: no mamá, está todo

Ikuko: bueno, entonces cuídate mucho hija y no dejes que nadie te lastime, vale?

Serena: tranquila mamá, estaré bien *se abrazan y se sueltan*

serena y Seiya salieron de la casa, el le abrió la puerta del auto para que subiera serena, ella se subió y luego el joven se subió también del otro lado y arrancó el auto para irse a la mansión aino, en todo el camino estuvieron callados, kou manejaba muy bien el auto a decir verdad; serena miraba todos los nombres de las calles para aprendérsela para cuando una vez vaya sola, por otro lado Seiya no dejaba de mirarla en cada semáforo rojo con una sonrisa, mientras pensaba.

Seiya: (se que tsukino odia a todos los chicos pero…tal vez pueda ganarme su confianza de a poco, no la culpo por ser tan fría, ha sufrido mucho la pobre)

Serena: *se da cuenta de que la mira* que me ves, tengo algo en la cara? ¬_¬

Seiya: no, nada ñ_ñ

Al fin llegaron a la casa de mina, Seiya le abrió la puerta del auto y se bajo, tocaron timbre de la mansión de mina y ella los atiende, la chica al ver a serena le sonríe y al abrir la puerta, la abraza y le habla.

Mina: hola serena, como estas?

Serena: hola mina, estoy bien n_n

Mina: que bueno, pasa, te divertirás n_n *tomándole la mano y la conduce adentro, mientras le dice a kou* vamos adentro seiya.

Seiya: claro

Los tres adentran a la casa y mina le presenta a la única chica q serena no conoce.

Mina: oye Amy, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Xx: de acuerdo n_n *ve a la chica q esta junto a mina*

Mina: serena, ella se llama Amy mizuno, Amy ella es serena tsukino, es nueva en nuestro instituto.

Amy: hola serena n_n es un placer conocerte

Serena: hola, el placer es todo mío n_n

Luego de eso, las tres chicas pasaron a la sala donde estaban los demás, serena al ver a los chicos y a rey, cambió su semblante a uno más seria y seños fruncidos, la ultima mencionada, la miraba enojada y le empieza a molestarla.

Rey: mira nada más a quien trajo el viento, pura basura ¬_¬ a quien se le ocurrió invitarla?

Mina: cierra la boca hino, la única que no debería ser invitada eres tú, solo estas aquí porque fue mi madre que decidió hacerlo en nuestra contra voluntad ¬¬

Amy: así es, además es su casa y no la tuya, si ella quiere puede echarte de aquí ¬¬. ¿Por qué le tratas así a la nueva, que te hizo para que te cayera mal?

Seiya: fue porque yo me encontré con tsukino y hablamos, al enterarse de eso, se enfadó tanto q la empezó a pelearla.

Yaten: además, tsukino odia a todos los chicos en general y por ende al hablarnos mal a nosotros dos mas a Seiya, hino se entrometió y peleo a la nueva.

Mina: es una loca desquiciada entrometida ¬¬ serena no ha tenido buenos momentos en su vida, ha sufrido mucho a causa de la muerte de su padre y en el amor, no ha tenido buena suerte.

Seiya: es por eso que es tan fría con nosotros.

Amy: mmm, entiendo v_v

Tomoko: *apareciendo desde la cocina* ya está lista la comida *ve a serena con ellos y le sonríe* hola, tu debes ser serena tsukino, yo soy la mamá de mina.

Serena: hola señorita, encantada de conocerte n_n

Tomoko: igualmente n_n

Mina: *enojada con su madre* mamá podemos hablar en privado?. Ustedes vayan a la mesa, nosotras ya vamos.

Los amigos: si, claro

Tomoko: *confundida por la actitud de su hija* claro


	5. Chapter 5

Mientras los demás van al comedor a sentarse y esperar a la señora aino y a mina, esta última y su madre se alejan un poco y mina le empieza a regañarla.

Mina: como se te ocurre invitarla a mina, en que demonios estabas pensando?

Tomoko: hija, ya sabes muy bien porque, me parece una buena chica.

Mina: ¿buena chica, buena chica? Mamá no tienes idea de cómo es en realidad, solo busca pelea y además le empezó a insultar y maltratar a la pobre serena ¬¬

Tomoko: yo no lo creo, no la veo insultándola, es muy educada con ustedes.

Mina: se hace la inocente delante de ti, pero cuando no estás se comporta tal como es ¬¬ no puedo creer que te dejes engañar por una hipócrita, te aviso algo mamá, a la ultima q se mande una de las suyas con nosotros o con serena, la echo de aquí, sin importar q sea de noche ¬¬ ya estás avisada

Tomoko: vale hija.

Las dos se fueron al comedor, la señora se sienta en la punta y mina a lado de serena, quien está sentada justo a lado de rey ya que esta ultima se puso entre el medio de seiya y de tsukino para separarlos.

Mina: bueno, comamos n_n

todos: si n_n

Rey: *mirando a seiya* cariño, me alcanzarías la jarra?

Seiya: búscatelo tu y no me llames cariño ¬¬ tu y yo no tenemos nada

Rey: como quieras Shrek ¬¬ *tomando la jarra*

Serena: jajajaja

Rey: y tu de que te ríes? ¬_¬

Seiya: no la trates así hino ¬¬ solo le causó gracia de que me llamarás Shrek

Serena: no necesito que me defiendas seiya kou. *mientras come un sándwich* se defenderme sola.

Rey: entonces por que no lo hiciste?

Serena: porque tenia la comida en la boca tonta ¬¬

Mina y Amy: eso serena! n_n

Seiya: por que me llamaste Shrek hino?

Rey: porque siempre me maltratas y estás de mal carácter conmigo, me lastimas.

Yaten: *imitando a rey y copiándole la voz* me lastimas

Seiya: ajajá eso tuvo bueno *choque de puños entre si* jaja

Rey: ¬¬

Seiya: escúchame hino, nunca habrá nada entre nosotros porque eres una grosera con todo el mundo y más con los estudiantes nuevos.

Del otro lado de la mesa

Mina: estas un poco callada serena, te sucede algo?

Serena: no, estoy bien n_n en serio

Mina: después de esto, ya no estarás sola n_n

Serena: gracias mina n_n

Tomoko: tan mal has pasado en tu vida?

Serena: no quiero hablar de eso, lo siento

Tomoko: está bien, no te preocupes n_n

Después de comer, van a la habitación de mina todo duermen en la misma habitación, por suerte todos tenían pijamas, en la mitad de la noche serena se levanta para ir a la sala ya que no podía dormir, estaba muy pensativa y deprimida a la vez, en ese momento comienza a recordar lo que le paso después de la supuesta muerte de Kenji tsukino.

Flash back

Serena: hola puedo hablar contigo? *tímida sonrisa*

Andrew: claro, dime n_n

Serena: quiero confesarte algo importante

Andrew: hiciste trampa en los exámenes?

Serena: *caída en estilo anime* claro que no, no es eso ¬_¬

Andrew: entonces dime lindura

Serena: lindura

Andrew: que?! ¬_¬

Serena: tú pediste que lo dijera

Andrew: ah encima eres graciosa, vamos comediante, dime que pasa.

Serena: vale, vale. Quiero decirte…que…que tu me… que tu me gustas mucho.

Andrew: eh? o_O! ah, jeje debes estar bromeando linda, lo siento pero yo no siento nada por ti, además no eres mi tipo, además ¿Quién saldría contigo? Solo estoy contigo como amigo porque me das lastima.

Serena: que cruel eres, te odio *apunto de llorar se fue de ahí*

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Pasado un mes, serena estaba de novia con un chico guapísimo, ella iba por la calle pensando en el hasta que vio algo horrible que enseguida sentiría como si le cayera un balde de agua encima, del otro lado veía a su novio besándose con otra, enojada y con lagrimas de tristeza, se acercó a ellos y les grita.

Serena: que pasa contigo Darién!? Por que me haces esto?

Darién: aaay serena, no sabia que estabas aquí *separándose de la desconocida chica*

Xx: que pasa chica? Que tienes con mi novio?

Serena: novio?! *miró a Darién* dime que no es cierto, se supone que eres mi novio, y que me amas

Darién: jajajaja, tu creíste eso? escucha serena, yo jamás te he amado en ningún momento, en todo el tiempo estuve con ella *señalando a su verdadera novia*

Serena: pero todo lo que hemos pasado juntos? Todo lo que tú me dijiste…y me juraste… ¿era solo una vil mentira?

Darién: solo fue un juego para mí, solo estaba jugando contigo jejeje

Serena: *a borde de la histeria y llorando* ¡estuviste jugando con mis sentimientos y mi corazón, te entregue mi alma, mi confianza y tu estabas tan solo jugando conmigo!… ERES UN MISERABLE CANALLA! No te perdonare jamás! *se va corriendo alejándose de ellos llorando con el corazón roto*

Fin de flash back

Cuando terminó de recordar se puso a llorar amargadamente mientras se sentaba en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras tanto en la habitación de mina, seiya se despertó y al ver que serena no estaba en la cama, se extrañó pero luego pensó que estaría levantada en alguna parte de la mansión, así que se levanto para ir a buscarla, de todos modos el tampoco podía dormir, fue a la sala de estar y ahí la encontró, estaba llorando cubriendo la cara con las piernas juntas dobladas, al verla así se puso mal, no le gustaba verla u oírla llorar otra vez, se acercó y se sienta a su lado.

Seiya: hola tsukino…que te sucede, por que lloras?

Serena: …*seguía llorando*

Seiya: volviste a recordar de lo que te pasó?

Serena: te importa? ¬¬

Seiya: claro que me importa, solo quiero ayudarte y ser tu amigo

Serena: no te creo, solo lo haces por lastima, ya he escuchado eso antes.

Seiya: Ey vamos, lo que te digo es la verdad, no lo hago por lastima

Serena: entonces por que? Por que quieres ser mi amigo, por que quieres estar conmigo?

Seiya: porque a pesar de ser tan fría con los chicos incluyéndome a mi y a yaten, se que eres una buena persona en el fondo…dentro de todo ese sufrimiento y frialdad en tu corazón, aunque queda un poco de esa bondad en tu ser.

Serena: *se quedó mirando impresionada al muchacho aun con lagrimas en los ojos*

Seiya: solo déjanos ayudarte a volver a ser como lo eras antes *una sonrisa compasiva y tierna*

Serena: …*pensaba intentar sonreír pero no lo hizo*

Seiya: vamos, tenemos que irnos a dormir, mañana tenemos clases

Serena: si, es verdad

Los dos volvieron a la habitación callados sin decir una palabra y continuaron durmiendo hasta la hora de ir al instituto.


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente en el instituto

Mina, serena, rey, seiya y rey entraron juntos al salón, Amy iba al otro instituto, tsukino estaba muy callada y seiya iba a su lado, cosa que le molestó mucho a rey, al sentarse en sus bancos, vino la profesora y comenzaron las clases.

Al terminar la clase y comenzar el recreo, serena salio sola al patio, cosa que aprovecha hino para hablar con ella, la agarra del brazo y llevó al rincón para hablar tranquilamente.

Rey: tsukino, sabes? No me gusta para nada que este con mi seiya, te vuelves a acercarte a el y te haré tu vida miserable por el resto de tu maldita vida.

Serena: haz lo que quiera, no tengo nada que perder, mi vida ya es demasiado miserable antes de entrar aquí, así que ya no me importa nada de lo que hagas.

Rey: mira mocosa, no te hagas la victima aquí, porque eso no te queda, tal vez sea verdad lo que dices, así será mas fácil el asunto, como ahora.

Rey le da una piña a serena, golpeándola en la cara con su puño derecha, quien al recibir el golpe, cae al suelo sin defensas y la sigue golpeando pero esta vez a las patadas, en ese momento pasan seiya, mina y yaten y ven lo que ocurre, se impactan y van a ayudarla, al llegar se interponen.

Seiya: basta hino! Déjala en paz ¬¬

Mina: *ayudando a levantar a serena quien esta muy débil* estás bien, serena?

Serena: *toda débil y golpeada* si, estoy bien

Yaten: *regañando a hino* quien te crees para maltratarla de esa forma y golpearla?

Seiya: ya me canse de ti hino, no eres nadie para hacer ese tipo de cosas, ahora mismo haré que te expulsen del instituto por bravucona ¬¬

Rey: pero seiya…lo hice por ambos

Seiya: ay, por mil demonios!, jamás existió lo nuestro y nunca habrá nada, de que forma tengo q aclararte las cosas para que entiendas, y no me llames mas por mi nombre hino.

Yaten: si no dejas de meterte con tsukino, yo mismo me encargare de hacerte pedazos, rata ¬¬

Hino: por que siempre la defienden?, ella es igual de fría que yo con ustedes

Seiya: ella ha sufrido mucho en su vida y lo ha pasado muy mal, no tiene la culpa de comportarse así con nosotros, en cambio tu si ¬¬

Yaten: tan difícil es para ti, comprender los sufrimientos de los demás? ¬¬

Hino: *furiosa* ay ya déjame en paz y tu tsukino, mas te vale que te cuides.

Seiya: tú no le harás nada mientras que nosotros estemos con ella. *Mirando a serena* vamos al baño tsukino, tienes que limpiarte la cara y luego a la enfermería, vale?

Serena: si, está bien

Mina: vamos serena, aléjate de esa loca *le toma la mano y se la lleva al baño seguidas de los kous*

Ya en el baño, serena se estaba limpiando la cara y al tocarse la herida, le dolió mucho, mientras tanto, seiya fue a la dirección y les contó todo a la directora y la secretaria, ellas comprendieron y le mandaron a llamar a rey, la cual entro allí y la directora les dice enojada.

Directora: como te atreves a golpear a la alumna nueva, no tienes conciencia?

Rey: pero es que…

Directora: nada de peros, jovencita ¬¬ quedas expulsada del instituto para siempre, quedas avisada. ¬¬

Rey: vale v_v

Directora: junta tus cosas y te vas ¬¬

Rey y seiya salieron de la dirección en silencio, y en la mitad del camino, seiya le habla enfadado y victorioso.

Seiya: bien hecho, eso te pasa por meterte con personas q no conoces y espero que hayas aprendido algo ¬¬

Rey: ¬¬ vete al diablo, me las pagaras todas kou, tu y esa mocosa nueva

Seiya: uy si, mira como tiemblo ¬_¬

rey se fue al salón a juntar sus cosas con una mala cara, al terminar de juntar sus cosas se fue del instituto enojada, mientras tanto seiya volvió con serena, mina y yaten, quienes estaban en la enfermería.

Seiya: como sigue tsukino?

Doctora: ella está bien, solo la he vendado un poco la cara

Serena: me duele un poco la boca y la mejilla *sentada en la camilla*

Mina: serena, vas a tener que comer del otro lado y con mucho cuidado.

Yaten: que pasó con hino?

Seiya: la expulsaron para siempre, ahora me odia también

Yaten: ja! Como si pudiera hacer algo ¬¬

Mina: jeje es cierto, además, que intentará hacer, matarnos? *con ironía*

Seiya: es posible, hay un 70 % de probabilidad de que rey intente algo, está totalmente loca y desquiciada.

Mina: debemos proteger a serena, a toda costa

Serena: no, no necesito q nadie me proteja, si ella quiere atacar que lo haga, la estaré esperando ¬_¬

Yaten: pero tsukino

Serena: pero nada…no quiero que nadie me proteja, no soy un tesoro que deben cuidar ¬¬

Mina: de acuerdo serena, como quieras

Seiya: (sabia que seria difícil ganar su confianza v_v pero no me rendiré)

Seiya se queda pensando en todo lo que le a pasado a serena en su vida y sus sufrimientos, decide cuidarla y ayudarla en todo momento, tratando de ganarse su confianza, aunque lo rechace seguirá intentando y no dejar que ella caiga otra vez.

Seiya: pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso, no dejaré a tsukino sola en estas circunstancias.

Serena: *mirando a seiya* pero kou!…

Seiya: lo que digo es la verdad, no voy a permitir que sufras más de lo que ya estabas y dejarte caer en la oscuridad, así quieras o no, te protegeré. *la miraba seriamente pero luego le sonríe* quiero que confíes una vez en mi y abre tu corazón hacia nosotros.

Mina: kuo tiene razón

Seiya: es kou ¬_¬

Mina: como sea. ¬_¬

Seiya: ¬_¬

Doctora y los demás: ajajá

Mina: jejeje. El punto es que no deberías ser tan cerrada y dejarte ayudar *le sonríe* y no es por lastima, en verdad queremos ser tus amigos n_n

Serena: vale, está bien *una pequeña sonrisa tímida pero no verdadera* intentare confiar en ustedes, aunque sabiendo que me costara un poco hacerlo.

Yaten: está bien, iremos de a poco, así que no te preocupes tsukino

Después de hablar en la enfermería, se fueron de ahí y volvieron al salón, la clase empezaba, ya que había entrado la profesora, la cual tenía una noticia para los chicos.

Profesora: tengo noticias para ustedes antes de comenzar la clase de química, lá joven rey hino ya no estará con nosotros ya que fue expulsada por bravucona y otra cosa, haremos un examen de presentación.

Se escucha un murmurio entre los chicos y una levantó la mano para preguntarle acerca de ese tema.

Xx: y de que se tratará esa presentación?

Profesora: bien, ahora que lo preguntas… se tratará de un experimento científica, la que ustedes quieran crear y lo mostrara ante todos, para la próxima clase y lo harán en grupo de dos, mujeres y varones.

Serena al escuchar eso, traga saliva y se esconde en el banco, ya que eso no se lo esperaba y para ella es un desafío estar con chicos trabajando para un proyecto de ciencias.

Profesora: bien, les nombrare y les diré con quien estarán, bien empecemos. Mina tu estarás con yaten kou, masami hirota tu estarás con Yutaka kinomoto, aoko tu estarás con kaito toriyama *continuo nombrando a todos hasta que finalmente* serena tsukino estarás con seiya kou y eso es todo amigos *le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa*

Serena: (hoe, por que a mi?)

Seiya: no te preocupes, todo estará bien, si te atrasas solo dime y te guiare en el proyecto, *le guiña el ojo* vale?

Serena: vale…

Seiya: de todo modos, lo haremos juntos n_n *le da su dirección de casa y el teléfono* toma, es donde yo vivo y este es el teléfono por si las dudas quieras llamar.

Serena: *lo toma y lo ve* gracias


	7. Chapter 7

Después de la clase, los cuatro amigos salieron juntos al patio y empiezan a charlar de todo, ahí seiya le pregunta a serena sobre el proyecto y el trabajo.

Seiya: que quieres que hagamos de trabajo?, dejare que tu decidas que trabajo hacer.

Serena: aam, un aparato para detener el tiempo, te parece?

Seiya: mmm *se queda pensando* me parece bien, lo haremos n_n

Mas tarde al terminar todas las clases, vuelven a casa y en la mitad del camino, seiya intenta hablarle a serena, ya que estaban muy callados en el camino.

Seiya: eeem, quieres que lo hagamos en mi casa? El trabajo

Serena: como quieras, por mi está bien.

Seiya: de acuerdo n_n. ven a mi casa a las cinco de la tarde, supongo que querrás cambiarte, o no?

Serena: si, es verdad, bueno nos vemos al rato kou

Seiya: seiya

Serena: que dices…

Seiya: dime seiya, a decir verdad yo te considero mi amiga n_n

Serena: mmm, no se.

Seiya: se que te costará confiar en mi pero como dije anteriormente, quiero ser tu amigo, te llamare tsukino hasta que cambies de opinión y tomes tu decisión a cerca del tuyo, vale?

Serena: *iba a sonreír pero no lo hizo* vale…seiya

Seiya hace un sonido de una sonrisa y luego tsukino fue a su casa a cambiarse, al llegar a casa, serena se cambio en tan solo unos minutos mientras de repente en la mente de serena apareció otra vez la imagen de seiya pero de nuevo sacudió la cabeza bruscamente para sacarlo.

Serena: por que maldita sea estoy pensando en el? *de repente recuerda lo que el le dijo*

Flash back

Seiya: *apareciendo de la nada* no puedes huir siempre tsukino, siempre habrá cosas malas pero también hay lado bueno

Seiya: me duele verte así, por culpa de unos idiotas que te hicieron daño.

Serena: que importa ahora, solo no quiero volver a enamorarme nunca mas

Seiya: estás segura de eso? vas a estar sola para siempre? No dejes que ellos te arruinen la vida

Seiya: porque a pesar de ser tan fría con los chicos incluyéndome a mi y a yaten, se que eres una buena persona en el fondo…dentro de todo ese sufrimiento y frialdad en tu corazón, aunque queda un poco de esa bondad en tu ser.

Serena: *se quedó mirando impresionada al muchacho aun con lagrimas en los ojos*

Seiya: solo déjanos ayudarte a volver a ser como lo eras antes *una sonrisa compasiva y tierna*

Seiya: dime seiya, a decir verdad yo te considero mi amiga n_n

Serena: mmm, no se.

Seiya: se que te costará confiar en mi pero como dije anteriormente, quiero ser tu amigo, te llamare tsukino hasta que cambies de opinión y tomes tu decisión a cerca del tuyo, vale?

Fin de flash back

Serena: tal vez tenga razón, tendré que hacerme frente a esos pares de p**** pero aun así, no confiare en nadie mas que en mina y en cuanto a seiya…no se.

Mientras tanto en la mansión de seiya

El joven cantante no dejaba de pensar en serena, para el, serena es muy linda pero a la vez es muy fría, pero sabe que poco a poco va ablandando su duro y sufrido corazón, hasta que de repente llegando a ser las cinco menos cinco, llega rey solo para molestar, entra sin tocar y al verla le dirige una mirada asesina.

Seiya: que demonios haces aquí? Ya causaste muchos problemas en el instituto ¬¬

Rey: solo quiero hacer algo contigo, kou *le sonríe perversamente*

Seiya: ahora no puedo, estoy esperando a tsukino ¬¬

Rey: (perfecto, para que ella vea como es kou en realidad) *se lanza a el, lo abraza y lo besa ante la sorpresa del joven*

En ese momento llega serena, quien al ver eso desde afuera en la entrada y el al darse cuenta de eso empuja bruscamente a rey, serena se estaba por ir con las cosas del trabajo, pero kou se lo impidió ya que arrojo la soga para atraparla y la atrajo hacia el y la rodeo por detrás a través de la cintura con sus brazos.

Serena: oye, que pretendes kou

Seiya: Se. .

Serena: digo, seiya

Seiya: no te vayas, tenemos que trabajar, n_n

Serena: vale

Rey: bueno, yo me retiro, ahí se ven *se fue de la mansión*


	8. Chapter 8

Cuando hino se fue, seiya soltó a serena y le saco la soga q lo tenía en la cintura, serena estaba totalmente seria aun sin sonreír y estaba completamente callada, ahí decide romper el silencio.

Serena: me mentiste…dijiste que no había nada entre ella y tu *mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa*

Seiya: te equivocas, lo que te dije era verdad, bombón.

Serena: entonces me habré imaginado el beso *sarcástica* y no me llames bombón! ¬¬

Seiya: lo siento ñ_ñ no dije nada. Por cierto, lo que viste no es nada tsukino, y por que te molestas si no te agrado?. *un poquito molesto y extrañado*

Serena: es verdad, no me agradas y no pasara nunca con nadie de los hombres ¬¬ yo solo quería intentar confiar en ti pero es imposible si no eres sincero *muy molesta* solo estoy contigo ahora porque me asignaron para hacer el proyecto.

Seiya: fui sincero contigo, era hino que me tendió una trampa para hacernos la vida miserable ¬_¬ pero si vamos a seguir así, es mejor no hacer el trabajo, juntos ¬¬

Serena: bien, a mi no me importa hacerlo sola, me da igual! *Coje sus cosas muy enojada y agobiada* nos vemos vocalista. Por eso no quiero estar con nadie! No hay confianza en nadie, Adiós! *se va corriendo y de repente le cae lagrimas*

Seiya: tsukino…lo siento, soy un estupido…*triste sonrisa* ¿Qué he hecho?

Mientras tanto en el parque, serena estaba sentada en uno de los columpios con sus cosas del proyecto, estaba llorando otra vez pero esta vez por culpa del vocalista kou, su corazón que se estaba ablandando se volvió a cerrarse y cada vez peor, en ese momento aparece rey, quien preocupada y arrepentida se acercaba a serena, la cual se dio cuenta de ello y le grita agresivamente.

Serena: que diablos quieres!? ¬¬

Rey: tranquila, vengo en son de paz…no quiero hacerte daño, tsukino; siento haberte golpeado y por lo de hace unos segundos en la mansión kou.

Serena: ¡no me lo nombres! *Le grita enojada y entre lagrimas* lo quieres a el? ahí está, te lo regalo, no quiero que se acerque a mi jamás! Todos los chicos son iguales! ¬¬

Rey: *se acerca y la abraza para consolarla mientras ella lloraba en su hombro* ya, cálmate, si? *Se puso muy triste por ella* no tienes que hacer el proyecto ahora?

Serena: si, lo iba a hacerlo sola sin el.

Rey: yo te ayudo si quieres, que quieres crear?

Serena: un aparato para detener el tiempo *mientras se secaba las lagrimas y hablaba entre cortada*

Rey: perfecto! n_n yo te ayudaré soy muy buena en ciencia química *le guiña el ojo y le sonríe*

Serena: de verdad?

Rey: claro, puedes confiar en mi, ya que soy mujer y no como kou, a no ser que cambie de voz a hombre y lo imite *imita la voz de kou* que demonios haces aquí? Ya causaste muchos problemas en el instituto ¬¬

Serena: jajajajajaja. Que graciosa eres n_n

Rey: jeje, verdad? así es como suena el *le sonríe divertida para hacerla reír a serena* y lo puedo hacer la cantidades de veces que quieras y cuando quieras *guiñándole el ojo*

Serena: jejejeje

Rey: jejeje, bueno…vamos a mi casa, ahí tengo un motón de herramientas para construir y trae tus cosas por las dudas, vale?

Serena: si *sonrisa tímida*

Serena junto las cosas del suelo y rey le toma la mano para llevarla a su casa

Mientras con seiya

El cantante estaba con yaten quien salía del baño, estaban hablando sobre serena y lo que había pasado, sobre todo lo que el le hizo.

Seiya: no se que hacer, eché a perder la oportunidad de agradarle a tsukino, soy un completo idiota, justo cuando estaba intentando ablandarle su duro corazón poco a poco con tanto esmero, tuve que meter la pata *triste*

Yaten: hoe! Mira que eres, seiya

Seiya: lo que menos quería es lastimarla y sin embargo, metí la maldita pata *agobiado*

Yaten: bueno, vas a tener que hacer el proyecto tu solo, porque ella ya no volverá ni querrá hacerlo, supongo que ella estará haciendo el proyecto sola también y además…

Seiya: le llamaré por teléfono, tal vez necesite ayuda, no, mejor iré para su casa

Yaten: yo te acompaño

Seiya: vale, gracias yaten

En la mitad del camino en el auto, yaten le pregunta algo importante pero interesante a su hermano sobre tsukino.

Yaten: seiya, dime una cosa?

Seiya: que pasa?

Yaten: a ti te gusta tsukino? Dime la verdad, se te nota en la mirada cuando la ves y como la tratas…

Seiya: bueno….*se sonroja* creo que si, sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella cuando la vi por primera vez en el pasillo al tropezarme con tsukino. Soy tan obvio?

Yaten: te mentiría si te dijera que no.

Seiya: maldita sea v_v

Una vez llegando a la casa de serena, fueron a tocar el timbre y la señora los atiende.

Ikuko: ah que tal kou y…*ve a su hermano de a lado* hola, como se llame, a que se debe la visita?

Seiya: hola, el es yaten kou, mi hermano. Por cierto señora tsukino, nos preguntábamos si está su hija aquí?

Ikuko: no, aquí no está, mi hija llamó hace un rato y dijo que está con esa tal rey hino, dicen que son buenas amigas.

Yaten y Seiya: ¡¿que dices?! o_O!

Seiya: está con esa hino? *preocupado y temiendo lo peor* no lo puedo creer. Gracias señora tsukino, nos vemos pronto, adiós *se adelanta para irse al auto*

Yaten: adiós señora mouri *se va al auto con Seiya*

Ikuko: adiós *extrañada*

Ya cuando se encontraron en la mitad del camino, en el auto, los chicos iban conversando.

Seiya: que pretende hacer hino ahora con tsukino? *muy preocupado* espero que no le haga nada

Yaten: maldición! ¬¬ Que es lo que tramará ahora?

Seiya: no lo se, solo espero que tsukino esté bien, si no ya me la pagara ¬¬

Cuando llegaron a la casa de rey, se bajaron del auto y tocaron timbre, rey los atendió con una mirada enojada, hacia Seiya y yaten, en especial más a Seiya.

Rey: que demonios quieren, maldita sea?

Seiya: hino, sabemos que tsukino está aquí ¬¬ que estás tramando con ella?

Rey: yo no estoy tramando nada, ella está bien, es mas, está mucho mejor conmigo que contigo, me contó lo que pasó Seiya, estaba llorando.

Seiya: y seguramente aprovechaste la situación, para actuar como niña buena con ella, dándole lastima ¬¬

En eso Seiya entró a la casa y ve a ran acostada en el sofá, ya que estaba desmayada, cosa que le asustó mucho a Seiya y a yaten, el primero se acercó a ella y le dice de manera fría a rey.

Seiya: si, se nota que esta mejor contigo *sarcástico* que fue lo que le hiciste, hino?

Rey: *molesta* yo no le hice nada, se desmayó cuando a penas vio a un señor con traje y de pelo moreno.

Yaten: como?

Rey: así es, al verlo se puso muy pálida y luego se desmayó de golpe.

Seiya: Kenji tsukino…el papá de serena está vivo *se palideció al imaginarse la reacción de ella al verlo* lo suponía…

Al rato, serena empezó a reaccionar y volver en si, cosa que le alegró a kou y a los dos que estaban cerca, por otra parte, serena abrió los ojos y al ver a Seiya se apartó rápido de el y le mira con resentimiento y odio, el al darse cuenta de eso, trata de hablarle con calma y de hacer una sonrisa forzada.

Seiya: no temas…no quiero pelear contigo ni hacerte daño, tranquila.

Serena: que haces aquí y que quieres? ¬¬ no quiero volver a verte, rey me ayudará a hacer el proyecto, tu haz el tuyo solo ¬¬

Seiya: solo estaba preocupado por ti *deprimido* podemos hablar antes de irme?

Serena mira a rey, la cual le asiente con la cabeza y se resigna, así que decide hablar.

Serena: vale *de manera cortante*

Rey: los dejo solos. Serena te espero en el laboratorio, vale?

Serena: vale n_n


	9. Chapter 9

Una vez que rey se fue al laboratorio, Seiya comienza a hablarle a tsukino.

Seiya: lo siento tsukino, he sido duro contigo y tienes todo el derecho de enfadarte conmigo *triste* solo quería tratar de agradarte y de ablandarte poco a poco tu duro y frío corazón, pero creo que metí la pata, cierto? *triste sonrisa*

Serena: *manteniendo su semblante fría y seria* eres igual a todos los demás! ¬¬ es por eso es que no quiero estar con nadie! Ni siquiera puedo confiar en nadie ni menos en ti! ¬¬ *de una forma agresiva*

Seiya: no digas eso, terminarás estando sola y yo no quiero eso, es preocupante. Además, yo no soy así como tú dices y si te he tratado mal, lo lamento, no fue mi intención.

Yaten: Seiya se siente mal por lo que te dijo y está muy arrepentido…por favor, déle una segunda oportunidad.

Serena: no…no veo el porque se pone tan mal por mi, aunque me considere tu amiga, yo a el no ¬¬ y jamás lo haré, además ni que yo le gustará *con ironía y cargada*

Seiya: *mirando a su amigo* yaten, nos podría dejarnos a solas?

Yaten: claro, yo me voy con mina. Nos vemos tsukino *se va de la casa*

Seiya: *sonrojado* puede que eso pase

Serena: jajajaja, si claro….*sarcástica y mala* quien, tu? Jejeje por favor, no me hagas reír

Seiya: *triste y serio* por que no? A decir verdad, tú…tú…tú me gustas

Serena: que? *ese comentario hizo que dejara de reír burlonamente y quedara sorprendida* no, no puede ser

Seiya: por que lo dices? por que no me crees y dices que no puede ser?

Serena: porque ya tuve esta situación antes, cuando estuve de novia con esa persona que me dijo lo mismo que tú, pasando unos meses ya me estuvo engañándome con otra, solo jugó conmigo y no permitiré que otro idiota como tu, me haga lo mismo otra vez.

Seiya: ya te dije que no soy como ellos, yo jamás te haría algo así y te lo puedo demostrar, tsukino.

Empieza un pequeño sonido de música al principio del hablado y Seiya comienza.

Mi vida yo se que te han herido  
Se que en este momento sientes  
Que no podrías volver a amar  
Aun así...dame una oportunidad  
De mostrarte...Que Te Amo!

Ahora viene la melodía y empieza la cantada de la música.

Cuando vi  
Tu sonrisa supe que, estaría junto a ti  
Juntos Por Siempre Ooh

cuando me acerque a salir yo te invite  
Me dijiste que jamás volverías a amar  
El te hizo daño y también te engaño  
Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo  
Es difícil volver a confiar  
Hazlo y te enseñare a amar

CORO:

Nunca te haré llorar  
Nunca te he de engañar  
Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti  
Te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel (2x)

Corazón todo se ve un poco mejor  
Podrías quererme como yo te quiero a ti  
Nena, Nena

Se que sientes gran temor (gran temor)  
Demostrar tus sentimientos (sentimientos)  
El dolor y sufrimiento  
Marcaron tu corazón (marcaron tu corazón)  
El te hizo daño Y también te engaño  
Pero deja mostrarte que ese no soy yo

Es difícil volver a confiar Hazlo y te enseñare a amar  
Yo te haré feliz

CORO:

Nunca te haré llorar  
Nunca te he de engañar  
Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti  
Te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel (2x)

Bridge:

De ninguna manera, no se cómo  
Yo nunca te hará llorar (2x)

Coro 3x

Nunca te haré llorar  
Nunca te he de engañar  
Prefiero morir que vivir sin ti  
Te daré mi ser siempre seré fiel

Al terminar la música y la cantada, el se acerca a serena, quien estaba muy sorprendida por la canción, aunque no demostraba emoción por fuera y mantenía su cara seria, se emocionó por dentro pero aun así, de sus ojos salían pequeñas lagrimas y Seiya supo que por fin pudo ablandarle su corazón, ya que la canción le tocó su alma herida y al verla llorar de emoción aunque no lo note, la abraza y le murmura con ternura.

Seiya: te quiero tsukino, espero que con lo que te dediqué comprendas que no estás sola y que quiero que confíes en mí y me abras tu corazón.

Ese murmuró provoca que serena se sonrojara sin querer y le corresponde el abrazo a Seiya, quien se sorprende por ello pero luego sonríe pero ella sigue sin sonreír, cosa que a el lo pone mal pero aun así, seguirá intentando hasta conseguir que ella sonriera al menos una vez y lo acepte en su vida, se separa de ella y le dice.

Seiya: quieres que hagamos el proyecto juntos? Ya que la profesora nos juntó a los dos.

Serena: no se, iba a hacerlo con rey, no quiero plantarla después de que ella se preocupó por mi en el parque.

Seiya: vale, entonces hagamos los tres juntos, vale? (Voy a lamentar esto, por que con hino? v_v)

Serena: está bien, como gustes… *con indiferencia*


	10. Chapter 10

Dicho eso, los tres comenzaron a hacer el aparato, estuvieron todas las tardes haciéndolos, Seiya no se separaba de ran y mientras que a rey le incomodaba la presencia de kou pero no dijo nada por serena, esta ultima sientes nervios de estar cerca de Seiya, mientras ajustaba los tornillos, su corazón latía a mil por horas que sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho.

Mas tarde terminaron de crear el aparato de detener el tiempo, los tres alegraron por ello. De repente, a serena le vino en la mente el recuerdo de haber visto a Kenji caminando por la calle, se asusto mucho y también se impacto por ello, en eso le cae una lágrima que no pasó desapercibida por los dos que estaba con ella.

Seiya: tsukino está bien? *preocupado*

Rey: que tienes serena? *también preocupada*

Serena: *murmurando impactada y asustada* papá….

Seiya: que? Dijiste papá? *Se asusta cuando ve que serena se desmaya* tsukino, tsukino! Que te pasa?! *la sostiene antes de q caiga al suelo*

Rey: ¡se desmayo otra vez! o_O *muy preocupada* acostémosla en el sofá

Seiya: claro

Kou lleva a serena en sus brazos hasta la sala y la recuesta en el sofá, se queda ahí con ella hasta que tsukino reaccione y vuelva en si, mientras reflexiona acerca de lo que dijo serena antes de perder el conocimiento. En un minuto serena despertó volviendo en si para la alegría de rey y Seiya, quienes estaban preocupados.

Seiya: tsukino! Te sientes bien?

Serena: si. ¿Qué pasó?

Rey: te desmayaste dos veces, antes de perder el conocimiento, estabas llorando y murmuraste "papá"

Serena: aaah, lo que sucede es que recordé lo que vi antes de llegar aquí

Seiya: te pareció haber visto a tu padre, verdad? Kenji tsukino

Serena: así es *triste* creí q era un fantasma, por eso es que me desmayé. Seiya, tu dijiste anteriormente que creías que mi padre aun está vivo, verdad?

Seiya: si, yo dije eso pero solo era una suposición, si quieres podemos preguntarles por el en el hospital.

Rey: a mi me parece una buena idea, quizás tu padre está vivo, solo debemos averiguar *le da una sonrisa que le da seguridad y tranquilidad a serena*

Serena: de verdad, eso harían por mi?

Rey: claro, cuenta conmigo, además eres mi mejor amiga. n_n

Seiya: ¬¬ y conmigo, además hino, desde cuando tsukino es tu mejor amiga?

Rey: desde hoy cuando serena lloraba por tu culpa, yo estuve a su lado ¬¬ no entiendes nunca a las mujeres.

Seiya: oiga, espera un segundo ¬¬ en primera, no fue mi intención y tu tienes algo que ver en eso, en segunda, ya me disculpe y tercera, no te hagas la buena ahora, se que estás tramando algo con ella aprovechando de la situación ¬¬

Rey: yo no estoy aprovechando y tampoco tramando nada contra ella, solo cambie de parecer cuando la vi llorando en el parque ¬¬ lo único que trato de hacer es ser su amiga, al menos mas que tu ¬¬

Serena: *entre el medio de la pelea* por favor chicos, no peleen por mi

Seiya y rey: si, perdón tsukino/serena

Serena: para que lo sepan, a rey le di una segunda oportunidad de ser mi amiga y ahora somos unidas, y tu Seiya aun no te he dado toda mi confianza, se paciente, no es fácil volver a confiar en los chicos.

Rey: lo ves *mirando a Seiya y le saca la lengua y Seiya la mira enojado*

Serena: pero no tienes que competir ni envidiar por eso rey

Rey: vale v_v

Seiya: vale, entiendo tsukino v_v

Serena: vamos al hospital que ya se va a ser tarde

Rey: tienes razón, ran, vamos n_n

Seiya: *una sonrisa fingida* andando

Los tres se fueron al hospital y preguntaron a los médicos acerca de de un paciente, llamado Kenji tsukino.

Seiya: hola, soy Seiya kou, quisiera hacer una preguntar

Medico: hola, suena interesante n_n que es?

Rey y serena se ríen bajito por la pregunta del medico

Seiya: *aguantando la risa* queremos preguntar si había un paciente de nombre, Kenji tsukino.

Medico: están en sus días de suerte, a ese paciente le dimos el alta.

Serena: cuando fue eso? *preguntaba desesperada*

Medico: a las cinco de la tarde. Quien eres tu de el?

Serena: soy su hija *con lagrimas de alegría al saber que su padre está vivo*

Medico: uh. Pues tienes suerte, tu padre está vivo, estuvo en operaciones desde el día que fue llevado al hospital

Serena: que bueno…*llorando de emoción, se tapa la cara con ambas manos*

Seiya: *murmura* tsukino…

Rey: *la abraza para consolarla*

Seiya: gracias, doctor n_n

Medico: no hay de que, yo me retiro n_n

Rey: vamos serena, quizás podremos encontrar a tu padre por ahí, hasta quizás volvió a su casa *tratando de animarla*

Serena: si, tal vez si *secando las lagrimas y les sonríe*

Seiya: vámonos de aquí *tomando por los hombros de ella, desde atrás* Serena: si


	11. Chapter 11

Salen del hospital con la esperanza de encontrar a Kenji en casa o en el camino, pero serena tuvo la mala suerte de ver a los chicos que la lastimaron miserablemente.

Serena: Seiya, rey, vámonos por aquella calle rápido, por favor *nerviosa*

Rey: te sucede algo serena?

Serena: acabo de ver a los chicos que me lastimaron, viniendo hacia aquí.

Seiya: *ve a los chicos acercándose* tsukino, no huyas de nuevo, tienes enfrentarlos algún día, nosotros estamos contigo para protegerte.

Serena: *resignada y entrando en razón* es verdad, tienes razón…voy a enfrentarlos.

Andrew: hola serena, me alegra de que tengas amigos, te hacia falta

Darién: pero dudo que tenga a alguien q te ame, porque, ¿Quién saldría contigo? De verdad.

Seiya: que dijiste, miserable? ¬¬

Rey: no se metan con serena, o los mato ¬¬

Serena: ustedes solamente son los que me lastiman ¬¬ ya no me interesa estar con ustedes, ni menos como amigos, ingratos ¬¬

Darién: que dijiste?! Repite eso y te haré pedazos *acercándose amenazadoramente*

Seiya: no te acerques a ella o el que te hará pedazos a ti seré yo *poniéndose delante de serena para defenderla*

Andrew: ja! Inténtalo pibe. Serena…cometí un error al rechazarte, en verdad…tu me gustas, aun sientes algo por mi?

Serena: ¬¬. Pues…ven te diré un secreto. *el se acerca y serena le eructa en la cara* no, jajajaja no soy tan estupida para creer ese cuento ¬¬

Seiya: *se ríe al ver q serena le eructó en la cara* eso estuvo bueno

Serena: …

Serena empezó a pelear contra los dos chicos, usando el karate y una vez terminado, deja a ambos tirados y lastimados en todo el tarde continúan su camino a casa de tsukino, en cuanto al aparato, deciden q será serena quien la tenga guardada.

Los dos se despiden de serena y se van a casa, ya que se hizo de noche, cuando se fueron ambos dejando a serena en su casa, ella va a la sala pero al entrar vio algo que le causó mucha sorpresa y alegría con lágrimas en los ojos.

Xx: hola serena, ya he vuelto

Serena: papá?...papá…

Kenji: si hija, soy yo…

Serena: papá! Has vuelto a casa! *corrió a abrazarlo y el corresponde*

Ikuko: creí que estabas muerto *con lagrimas*

Kenji: no, aun seguía con vida…verán…

Flash back

Después de haber sido atacado por sorpresa por un criminal asesino, siendo disparado cerca del corazón y golpeado brutalmente, ha sido dejado en el suelo inconsciente y cerca de los policías, también estando su hija a su lado llorando, llevaron el cuerpo inerte de Kenji, arriba de la camilla y llevado al hospital.

Luego de un tiempo de no saber nada de Kenji, creyendo que había muerto, el ha pasado casi toda su vida internado, pasando por todas las operaciones y tratamientos, hasta el día que le dio de alta. [_Ya conocen el resto de la historia_]

Fin de flash back

Serena: aaah, entiendo porque no habías vuelto a casa.

Mas tarde cenan los tres, serena siente la gran felicidad y nostalgia de tener a su padre a su lado en la mesa como en el pasado, por su parte Kenji entiende perfectamente por lo q ha pasado su hija en su vida, ya que ikuko le contaba todo lo q pasaba y los amigos que tiene ella ahora, está feliz por eso y apenado por sus sufrimientos durante la ausencia de el, cuando terminaron de comer, serena se fue a su habitación, decide llamar a rey, su mejor amiga.

En el teléfono.

Rey: hola?

Serena: hola rey, soy serena

Rey: hey, hola serena! n_n q gusto me da que me llames

Serena: je! A mi también, necesitaba hablar con alguien.

Rey: claro, para eso estoy serena, sabes que tienes a una amiga para hablar n_n

Serena: gracias rey.

Rey: que te pasa?

Serena: mi padre volvió a casa, estoy muy feliz n_n *emocionada*

Rey: de verdad?! Que bien por ti, serena! n_n me alegro mucho por ti, amiga

Serena: lose, rey, gracias n_n te compensare con algo por haber sido muy buena conmigo, haré que la secretaria te acepte de nuevo en la preparatoria.

Rey: oh vamos, tranquila n_n no te molestes en hacerlo, no hace falta, esperare q pase los dos meses, enserio.

Serena: claro que si, eres mi mejor amiga y además, quiero que estemos juntas.

Rey: está bien, gracias amiga n_n

Serena: no hay de qué n_n bueno, tengo que cortar, ya es tarde

Rey: vale, buenas noches serena, que descanses.

Serena: igualmente, adiós n_n


	12. Chapter 12

Ambos cuelgan el teléfono, al terminar de hablar con su amiga, serena se fue a dormir, en la mitad de noche, Kenji entro a la habitación de su hija y se acerca para contemplarla, le acobija bien para que no tenga frío y le besa la frente, le da las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación a seguir durmiendo.

Al día siguiente.

En la mansión kou, el cantante se preparaba para ir a la preparatoria junto con su hermano yaten.

Seiya: hola yaten, buenos días

Yaten: buenos días Seiya n_n ya hicieron el proyecto con tsukino

Seiya: si, ya lo hicimos pero con ayuda de hino v_v

Yaten: que?! o_O Con hino, por que?

Seiya: porque así lo decidió tsukino y ya no pude hacer nada, fue su decisión, además ahora son mejores amigas, desde que hino estuvo a su lado cuando estaba fatal al igual que yo, ahora le dio una segunda oportunidad de ser amigas y a mi… bueno, ya lo sabes. *deprimido*

Yaten: y vas a rendirte? *mientras caminaban rumbo a la preparatoria*

Seiya: no, como crees? No me rendiré tan fácilmente, eso si, tampoco es para q sea tan pesado, solo quiero ir de a poco con ella.

En ese momento pasan un auto y ahí adentro iban serena, mina y rey, tsukino es la que iba conduciendo, ya que era su propio auto, se detuvo cerca de ellos y les grita.

Serena: hey chicos! *aun seria y sin sonreír a los dos*

Seiya y yaten: tsukino! Hola

Serena: hola, quieren que los lleve a la preparatoria?, hay lugares de sobra en los asientos de atrás

Seiya y yaten al ver a rey sentada adelante con serena, la miran con enojo pero el ver la mirada de serena, cambiaron de semblante, sobre todo Seiya, quien le dirige una falsa sonrisa y habla con yaten.

Yaten: subamos nomás Seiya, no rechaces la invitación a tsukino, creo q hoy esta un poco más animada que ayer, (aunque no se le nota mucho, ñ_ñ)

Seiya: pues vale, vamos

Ambos subieron atrás en el auto junto con mina, quien estaba molesta porque serena le permitió volver a la preparatoria y aun encima llevándola en el auto adelante con ella.

Llegaron a la preparatoria y al estacionarse al frente de la entrada, bajaron todos y entraron, rey y serena iban tomadas de las manos como buenas y mejores amigas, mientras iban hacia la dirección para hablar con la secretaria, platicaban entre los cinco.

Mina: serena, que me cuentas? Que paso ayer? Te veo muy animada

Serena: es que ayer me entere que mi padre está vivo y lo vi en casa de nuevo, n_n

Mina: de verdad?! n_n que bien por ti, serena

Serena: así es n_n

Mina: tu lo sabias Seiya?

Seiya: si, supe que estaba vivo y que dieron el alta a la tarde, pero no supe en ningún momento en que Kenji volvió a su casa.

Rey: pues claro que no, porque yo fui la primera en saberlo, verdad serena? n_n

Serena: si, la llamé a noche porque necesitaba hablar con una amiga.

Mina: *sintiéndose ignorada y dolida* y por que no me llamaste a mi? Yo soy tu amiga también, a caso te olvidaste de mí?. *tratando de ocultar su celo*

Rey: celosa, aino?

Serena: no te llamé porque creí que estabas dormida y no quería molestarte, además la única amiga que se me cruzo por la cabeza era rey.

Yaten: *murmurando a Seiya* ja, ahora le llama por su nombre, que le pasa a tsukino?

Seiya: *murmurando también* me di cuenta, ahora son muy unidas y muy amigas, ya no podemos hacer nada por evitarlo.

Mina: *quien se hecho para atrás a donde estaba los chicos* no se si ustedes pero yo peleare por ella, pero si serena quiere estar con hino, pues que lo haga pero yo no la aceptare.

Al llegar a la dirección, se extrañaron de encontrar a los docentes, secretarias y la directora, sentadas en el piso, atadas en manos y pies, con una cinta en la boca.

Serena: eeh? esto es raro

Rey: que está pasando aquí?

Adentraron más para ir a auxiliarlas pero de repente la puerta se encerró por detrás y se asustaron todos, ahí vieron que hay dos asaltantes armados.

Asaltante 1: no se muevan, si no quieren morir

Serena: *abrazándose a rey* que haremos amiga? tengo miedo

Rey: shh, tranquila, todo estará bien mientras permanezcas a mi lado, no temas

Mina: *llamando disimuladamente a la policía* hola policía? Ayúdanos, nos tienen de rehenes en la preparatoria juban, dos asaltantes, adiós. *cuelga disimuladamente*

Pero por un simple ruido de colgar el celular, el asaltante 2 se dio cuenta y la golpea en la cara, haciéndola caer al suelo, lastimada.

Asaltante 2: que intentaste hacer, mocosa? ¬¬ espero que no hayas llamado a la policía porque sino los matare!

Serena: mina! Estás bien?! *intenta acercarse a ella corriendo pero no pudo*

Ya que cuando salio del agarre de rey, el asaltante 1 la tomó bruscamente como rehén, colocando una pistola en la cabeza, asustando a todos, y mas asustados estaban Seiya y rey.

Seiya: tsukino! *asustado y preocupado a la vez*

Rey: serena! *el mismo estado de Seiya pero peor*

Yaten: suéltala! ¬¬ no le hagas daño!

Mina: por favor, no le hagas nada! *en modo de suplica y miedo*

Seiya: que intentaran hacer con tsukino?, déjala ir (maldición, tsukino está demasiada atemorizada como defenderse tal como lo hizo ayer, tengo que hacer algo, no dejare que la dañen)

Serena: (Seiya…tengo miedo, si me muevo, me mataran y a los demás también, por mi culpa) *atemorizada*

Asaltante 1: compañero, que te parece si la llevamos con nosotros?

Asaltante 2: buena idea jeje ahí podemos matarla en nuestra guarida

Seiya: no! déjala! ¬¬

Seiya en un intento de atacarlo y rescatar a serena, fue golpeado fuerte en el estomago por uno de los asaltantes, quedando inconciente en el suelo

Serena: Seiya! *Impactada por lo que acaba de ver* déjame! Suéltame maldito! *en un intento de zafarse del agarre pero el asaltante q la tenia, le echó cloroformo y la durmió*

Luego de eso se fueron de la preparatoria, llevándose a Seiya y a serena con ellos, ante las atónitas miradas de sus amigas, yaten y los personales del lugar, rey impresionada y atónita al ver como se llevaron a su mejor amiga, pego un grito, diciendo.

Rey: SERENA!


	13. Chapter 13

Ya en la guarida de los asaltantes, dejaron en el suelo a los rehenes aun inconcientes, y se fueron encerrándoloscon llave para que no se escaparan, pero antes, uno de los asaltantes, dejaron unos juegos gameboy para que se entretengan y no aburrirse cuando despierten, ahí si en serio, se van y cierran la puerta con la llave.

Al rato, cuando estuvieron solos los adolescentes volvieron en si, el primero fue Seiya, quien al ver a serena a su lado, desmayada, va hacia ella y la toma en sus brazos.

Seiya: tsukino, tsukino, despierta ¿estás bien? *sacudiéndola un poco levemente*

Serena: *despertando* mmm, Sei…Seiya *se separa rápido de el a un metros*

Seiya: te encuentras bien? tsukino

Serena: si…Seiya…gracias por tratar de defenderme

Seiya: no me lo agradezcas, no quería que te hicieran daño, simplemente no lo permitiría

Serena: discúlpame, por mi culpa, te lastimaron a ti también *con la cabeza agachada y deprimida*

Seiya: oye, cálmate, no me lastimaron tanto, no es tu culpa n_n todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

Serena: mmm *un poco calmada pero sigue sin sonreír ante el*

Seiya: (creo que me tomara tiempo en tratar de hacerla sonreír al menos una vez a tsukino)

Serena: mira, dejaron unos gameboys para nosotros, que raros son

Seiya: quizás sea para que no nos aburramos, es muy extraños tratándose de unos asaltantes asesinos.

Serena: no se tu pero yo jugaré un poco *tomando a uno de los aparato de gameboy y empieza a jugar*

Seiya: aam, vale, ._. *Una gota en la cabeza* te fascinan estos juegos, tsukino?

Serena: solo un poco

Seiya: creo que yo también jugare un poco, ñ_ñ *agarra el otro aparato de gameboy y empieza a jugar también*

Serena: que clase de asesinos son, dejando a unos juegos gameboy a sus secuestrados?

Seiya: no lo se, son muy extraños, no te parece?

Serena: que haremos ahora, kou

Seiya: Se.

Serena: perdón, pero es que aun no me acostumbro. Soy una tonta, debí haber atacado a los asaltantes cuando pude, pero por culpa del temor, no me atreví a hacerlo.

Seiya: no digas eso, estarías en la misma, te habrían matado si hicieras algo con ellos, lo q mas importa ahora es que estás bien y q no te hicieron nada.

Serena: *se fija que tiene en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y era el aparato del tiempo, ahí se le ocurrió una idea* elaparato q construimos!

Seiya: es cierto, aun la tenias guardada.

Serena: Seiya, quizás sea este la oportunidad de probarlo y salir de aquí

Seiya: ahora que lo dices, tal vez funcione, solo que antes tenemos que probar entre nosotros.

Serena: si, menos mal que pusimos tres botones por las dudas.

Seiya: tienes razón n_n

Serena: utilizaremos 2 veces, primero yo y luego tu, vale?

Seiya: excelente idea, anda.

Serena: bien

Dicho eso, presiona el botón y el tiempo se detiene, quedando Seiya inmóvil, ahí serena aprovecha para pintarle la cara con un marcador negro y luego tomar la mano de Seiya y pararle el dedo índice y acto seguido, le mete el dedo en su nariz, es decir, el de Seiya, serena al ver como queda, hace hasta lo imposible por aguantar la risa, volvió a su lugar a donde estaba antes, presiona el botón y el tiempo vuelve a la normalidad.

Seiya: *se da cuenta de lo que pasa* hey, que demonios?!

Serena: jajajajajajaja Seiya: *sacándose el dedo de la nariz* muy graciosa tsukino

Serena: y aun mas…. *dándole el espejo a el para que se mire*

Seiya: *lo toma y se mira, se da cuenta de que tiene la cara pintada* o_O, que graciosa ¬_¬

Serena: jejeje lo se jejeje *dejo de reírse y dejó lugar para formarse una milagrosa sonrisa* llámame serena, Seiya

Seiya: *le sonríe feliz y emocionado al ver a serena sonriéndole por primera vez* de verdad puedo llamarte serena? *mientras se limpia la cara*

Serena: *le asienta con la cabeza y con una sonrisa sincera*

Seiya: gracias serena n_n me alegra mucho que por fin sonrieras.

Serena: je n_n

Esa sonrisa provocó que Seiya se sonrojara un poco, pero al fin y al cabo había logrado por fin, sacarle una sonrisa a serena.

Serena: es tu turno ahora Seiya *se lo da a el y Seiya lo toma*

Seiya: vale n_n lista?

Serena: si, cuando quieras

Seiya: bien, ahí va

El presiona el botón y el tiempo se detiene, quedando ahora ella inmóvil, Seiya aprovecha el tiempo detenido para acercarse a ella y le roza los labios con los suyos, aunque no lo crean, serena estaba sonrojada por mas que el tiempo estaba detenido y Seiya, ahí le susurra en su oído un "te amo, serena" para luego después de separarse de ella y hacerle lo mismo q ella hizo a el como revancha, al rato volvió a su lugar, presiona el botón y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

Serena: *ve donde tiene el dedo y le cae una gota en la cabeza* hey!

Seiya: jajajajaja tu hiciste lo mismo, serena n_n

Serena: con que revancha, eh?

Seiya: *solo le sonríe divertido*

Luego de eso, pasaron unas horas en silencio, hasta que a serena se le ocurrió una idea para escapar y de paso llevarse consigo los gameboys, pero igualmente se queda pensando, cosa que no paso desapercibida por kou.

Seiya: que ocurre, en que piensas?

Serena: en una idea para escapar, utilizando este aparato y esa pistola que está ahí escondida *señalando a donde estaba la pistola, debajo de los escombros*

Seiya: *sorprendido por la idea* piensas matarlos?

Serena: no! Como crees? Solo los lastimaremos en las piernas para que no puedan alcanzarnos

Seiya: aah,*suspirando* serena, del susto casi me matas *aliviado*

Serena: jajaja

Seiya: ellos son dos y además tienen armas, como le haremos.

Serena: ese es el punto, usaremos el aparato del tiempo en el momento justo, ahí quitaremos las armas, los tiraremos al fuego que este cerca y luego le dispararemos en ambas piernas, a una cierta distancia presionaremos el botón y ahí correremos libres.

Seiya: *una ligera sonrisa sincera* serena tsukino…eres brillante n_n

Serena: lo se, soy una genia *con orgullo*

Seiya: hey! No seas tan orgullosa

Serena: jaja lo se, bueno, que empiece la fase 1


	14. Chapter 14

Serena y Seiya tomaron la pistola y fueron a la salida de donde están encerrados, pero hay un problema, la puerta estaba encerrada con llave, pero no lo era para serena, ya que ella de tan solo con una patada de karate bien fuerte, derrumbó la puerta, Seiya quedó impresionado por la tremenda fuerza que tiene su amada, que estaba con la boca bien abierta hasta el piso.

Serena: *ve a Seiya con la boca abierta y se ríe* cierra la boca Seiya que entra moscas. *su amigo le hice caso y cierra la boca*

Seiya: ahora que haremos, serena?

Serena: pasaremos a la fase 2 *le guiña el ojo y el se sonroja*

Dicho eso fueron corriendo hasta donde se encontraban los asesinos que los secuestraron, al verse enfrente de ellos, uno de los secuestradores los vieron ahí y acercan enojados.

Asaltante 1: que creen que hacen aquí?! ¬¬

Seiya: *delante de serena para protegerla* no van a salir con las suyas ¬¬

Serena: van a pagar por todo lo que han hecho ¬¬, ¿listo Seiya? *sacando el aparato del tiempo*

Seiya: estoy listo serena.

Serena: bien

Al momento del disparo del asaltante 2, serena y Seiya presionaron al mismo tiempo el botón, el tiempo se detuvo y la bala estuvo a un milímetro cerca de ellos, kou se puso blanco entero por el miedo que le agarró y casi se desmaya del infarto pero tragó saliva, luego de eso, serena sacó la pistola y se lo da a Seiya para que lo haga el

Serena: quieres hacer los honores? *mientras tira la bala al suelo con la mano*

Seiya: de acuerdo, intentare dar a ambas piernas a los dos *apunta la pistola y dispara ambas piernas a los dos asaltantes*

Una vez que haya disparado, serena fue hacia ellos y les quita todas las armas que tengan y les tira al fuego de la chimenea, luego de eso los golpea brutalmente, utilizando el karate, con la ayuda de Seiya.

Serena: bien, la fase 1 y 2, completas, ahora vamos por la tres, la última

Seiya: eso significa….

Serena: así es, a unos 100 metros de distancia, presionaremos el botón y el tiempo volverá a la normalidad, vale?

Seiya: si, dalo por hecho n_n

Serena: mientras llama a la policía y dígales donde estamos

Seiya: si, enseguida

Serena: espera, cuando el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad ahí si llámalos

Seiya: vale

Ambos corrieron a la salida y ahí presionaron el botón al mismo tiempo, cosa que ya volvió a la normalidad, fueron afuera y ahí Seiya llama a la policía, en pocas horas, los policías llegaron a la guarida de los secuestradores y ahí estaban los chicos esperándolos afuera con los asesinos lastimados a su lado Rey, mina y yaten bajaron del auto de policía y corren hacia Seiya y serena, las dos chicas abrazaron a su amiga serena por la alegría q tenían de verla bien, mientras yaten estaba con Seiya hablando después de abrazarse entre hermanos [_no malinterpreten_]

Yaten: como salieron de esta? Están bien los dos?

Seiya: si estamos bien yaten, tranquilo hombre

Yaten: genial, como salieron de está? Que hicieron?

Seiya: luego te lo explico

En ese momento, con las chicas cuando iban todos juntos al auto, de repente serena sufre una caída involuntaria al suelo.

Mina: que te sucede serena, estás bien?

Rey: te sientes bien amiga, que te ha pasado?

Seiya: *va corriendo hacia serena* estás bien, serena?

Serena: si, estoy bien, no se preocupen…no se por que me caí, estaré bien, tranquilos *parándose con la ayuda de Seiya y rey*

Cuando fueron al auto de policía, lo cual arrancó y se fueron de ese horrible lugar, mientras que en el otro, iban los policías y los asaltantes, que están esposados.

Al llegar a la preparatoria, serena bajo con los demás mientras que los policías se fueron a encarcelar a los asesinos, la chica tenia una cara pálida y el color de la piel se volvió un poco blanco, algo raro le sucedía pero no quería preocupar a los demás después de haber sido secuestrada, la única persona que se dio cuenta de ello, fue Seiya kou, quien la miraba con preocupación pero como no quería llamar la atención y preocupar a nadie, no le dijo nada.

Los padres de serena estaban muy preocupados por su hija al enterarse de que fue secuestrada junto con Seiya, que la abrazaron con fuerza pero no notaron que ella estaba pálida, después de eso se fueron cada uno a su casa, ya que no hubo clases a causa de lo q pasó.

Ya en la casa de los tsukino, serena estaba en su habitación encerrada, se queda pensando y recordando el beso que le dio su amigo seiya y enseguida se sonroja, pero después de repente, siente un fuerte mareo que ve las cosas dando vueltas, afortunadamente estaba acostada en la cama, que sino se desmayaría o caería otra vez al suelo

Serena: (que me pasa? No entiendo) *pálida*

En ese momento entra tsukino; su madre, quien se sienta en la cama y habla con su hija, pero después nota que serena tenía la cara roja y apretaba mucho la panza, así que empieza a preocuparse.

Ikuko: serena, hija ¿te sientes bien?, te veo pálida

Serena: si, estoy bien… mamá tráeme la palangana por favor, rápido

Ikuko: si, ya va

Su madre fue a buscar la palangana y una vez que se lo trajo, lo puso en el suelo y acto seguido, serena vomita dentro de la palangana para no ensuciar el piso, asustando así a ikuko.

Ikuko: serena, que te pasa? *pone la mano en la frente y se preocupa demasiado* hija, estás ardiendo, tienes fiebre.

Su madre busco el termómetro y se lo puso a su hija, al cabo de una hora de espera, mira los resultado y se fija que tiene 40º 10 de temperatura, enseguida fue a llamar a un medico para que la revise.

Cuando ikuko salio de la habitación llamó enseguida al medico, Kenji se preocupa ya que quiere saber a que se debe la llamada al medico.

* * *

hasta aqui. espero q hayan comentarios constructivas y no criticas de como escribir. si quieren q haya mas capitulos.


	15. Chapter 15

Mientras tanto en la mansión kou

Seiya pensaba en todo el rato, el momento en la que la beso y el momento cuando volvieron al centro de estudio, estaba totalmente pálida y eso le estaba preocupando demasiado, como si tuviera un mal presentimiento, pero de tan solo recordar lo del beso, se sonroja un poco pero eso no quita la preocupación que tenía por ella.

Seiya: (que le está pasando a serena?, estaba muy pálida cuando volvimos y además se callo al suelo involuntariamente, iré a verla como esta, tal vez su madre ya se dio cuenta)

De repente tocan el timbre y yaten va a ver quien era; eran mina y Amy, les atendió y se saludaron, después de eso, empezaron a hablar de serena.

Seiya: chicos, tenemos que ir a casa de serena, algo raro le pasa

Mina: algo raro, a que te refieres?

Seiya: te acuerdas de que serena se cayó involuntariamente al suelo, después de eso, cuando volvimos a la preparatoria, estaba toda pálida y roja.

Yaten: cuando te diste cuenta?

Seiya: lo acabo de decir, cuando llegamos a la preparatoria, temo que algo malo le haya pasado.

Amy: bien, entonces vamos

Los tres: si, vamos

Al salir de la mansión de Seiya, se encuentran con rey, quien también iba para lo de serena, al toparse con ella, se dirigen una mirada enojada y rencor.

Mina: que haces por aquí?

Rey: voy para la casa de serena, algún problema? ¬¬ desde que salieron del sitio horrible y que serena se cayó involuntariamente al suelo, me quede muy preocupada.

Amy: que!? o_O me perdí de algo?, hino preocupada por serena, no lo creo

Yaten: si, algo perdiste, que luego te contaremos en el camino

Amy: vale

Seiya: ya que vas para allá, quieres venir con nosotros hino?

Mina: que?! Te volviste loco Seiya? ¬¬

Seiya: claro que no, aunque no lo quieras aceptar, ella se preocupa mucho por serena y son mejores amigas, esolo se porque fui testigo de esa amistad

Yaten: si tú lo dices, está bien, que venga con nosotros ¬_¬

Así fue como todos fueron a la casa de serena para ver como estaba, en la mitad del camino, yaten contaba a Amy lo que pasó realmente en su ausencia y ella no se lo podría creer, de repente se detienen en una florería, ya que Seiya pensaba comprarle flores para animarla aunque sea un poco, cuando ya compraron lo que querían, continuaron su camino hasta que al fin llegaron y tocaron el timbre; el padre de serena les atendieron saludándole.

Kenji: hola chicos, que desean?

Yaten: hola, venimos a ver como está la señorita tsukino, es decir, su hija

Rey: nos quedamos preocupados desde hoy esta mañana cuando se cayó involuntariamente al suelo.

Kenji: vale, pasen ella está en su habitación, acostada *haciendo un lado*

Los chicos: gracias n_n

Entraron y fueron a su habitación guiados por el señor tsukino, cuando llegaron golpearon la puerta levemente, en ese momento la señora tsukino los vio y les habla.

Ikuko: hola chicos, vienen a ver a serena? pasen

Los chicos: gracias *pasaron y saludaron a la chica, la cual está siendo revisada por un medico*

Seiya: hola serena

Serena: hola chicos *débilmente y sin fuerza algunos*

Doctor: dime cuantas veces has vomitado?

Seiya: *sorprendido por la pregunta del medico hacia serena y se preocupa*

Serena: una vez, hace unos veinte minutos

Doctor: bien, abre bien la boca *ella lo hace y el mete un palito de helado adentro* intenta toser

Serena: *tose y el medico ve su garganta*

Doctor: vale, la garganta esta un poco raspada por el vomito que tuvo. ¿Puedes sentarte bien?

Serena: *asienta con la cabeza y se sienta bien la cama*

En eso el doctor se pone el Estetoscopio y empieza a revisar los latidos del corazón de serena.

Doctor: cuando te diga, quiero que respires por la nariz y exhales por la boca, vale?

Serena: si

Dicho eso, empezaron a hacer lo que el doctor decía hasta que terminó de hacer su trabajo, ahí es cuando les habla con los demás.

Doctor: bueno, ella solo ha vomitado una vez, eso no es nada y lo de la caída solo fue un desequilibrio, pero si estas dos cosas siguen pasando y se ponen peor, hay que hacerle unos estudio médicos y unos análisis para saber que es lo que tiene.

Ikuko: gracias por todo, si algo malo pasa, nosotros la llevaremos al hospital.

Doctor: bien *apunto de irse a la puerta hasta que Seiya lo detiene*

Seiya: espera, hay algún recomendación para que hagamos?

Doctor: si, trata de que no haga ningún esfuerzo físico y alejarse del sol, eso puede ser fatal para la presión.

Seiya: está bien


	16. Chapter 16

Una vez que el doctor se fue y con ikuko acompañándolo, los chicos se quedaron solos con serena haciéndola compañía, ahí empezaron a hablar.

Serena: que gusto me da verles aquí chicos *sonrisa débil* gracias por venir a visitarme n_n

Seiya: no hace falta que nos agradezcas, estamos muy preocupados por ti

Rey: así es, yo me asuste mucho cuando te caíste al suelo indeseablemente, cuando volvíamos al instituto.

Serena: lamento haberlos preocupado n_n estaré bien

Seiya: serena, esto es para ti *entregándole los flores* espero que pueda animarte con eso n_n

Serena: *tomándola con una sonrisa débil* gracias Seiya, son hermosas n_n

Seiya: n_n

Mina: como te sientes serena?

Serena: estaré bien mañana, no se preocupen n_n

Yaten: te tomaron ya la temperatura?

Serena: si, me dieron 40º10

Los demás: *mas impactado imposible* ES DEMASIADA ALTA! o_O

Serena: *tosiendo fuerte* lo se, tengo miedo

Rey se acerca junto a Seiya y se sientan cada uno su lado de la cama para abrazar a serena y tranquilizarla, a mina le da mucha rabia verla cerca de su mejor amiga.

Seiya: cálmate serena, ya veras que muy pronto se te bajara, solo tienes que cuidarte y no esforzarte en nada *mientras pone el mentón en la cabeza de su amiga*

Rey: tomaste ya el jarabe para la tos?

Serena: aun no

Rey: quieres que le avise a tu madre?

Serena: vale, gracias

Rey: bien, ahí voy

Mina: *celosa y con rabia* no! Yo lo haré ¬¬

Rey: como quieras ¬_¬

Mina fue por la mamá de serena para decirle que tiene que darle jarabe para tos a su hija.

Serena: que le sucede a mina? Por que se pone así?

Seiya: es por hino, no la aceptará jamás ya que aun le guarda rencor y también siente celos.

Serena: y tu Seiya, sientes rencor hacia rey

Seiya: *se queda en silencio con una mirada seria, ya que no esperaba esa pregunta* no lo se, serena no sabría que decirte.

Rey: yo si, serena…lo que sucede es que Seiya aun me guarda demasiado rencor, por lo que te hecho anteriormente y como dijo el, no me aceptaran jamás, no me quieren cerca de ti.

Serena: entiendo…*siente ganas de vomitar de nuevo y se asusta un poco* Seiya, alcánzame la palangana por favor

Seiya: claro…*toma la palangana y se pone la falda de serena* toma ¿tienes ganas de vomitar?

Serena: *vomita adentro de la palangana y se asusta muchísimo y a los demás también, ya que no era un vomito común, estaba vomitando sangre*

Seiya: serena! Estás vomitando sangre! o_O *impactado y muy asustado por serena*

Rey y Amy: ay dios! o_O

Yaten: imposible!

Al rato viene ikuko con mina y una botella de jarabe en la mano, la palangana ya estaba en su lugar del piso a lado de la cama y serena ya estaba un poco más calmada, Seiya se aparta de serena para darle lugar a ikuko, acto seguido su madre se sienta a lado de su hija y antes de darle el jarabe le pregunta.

Ikuko: como te sientes hija?

Serena: hace unos minutos vomite otra vez y no fue un vomito común.

Ikuko: a que te refieres? *Ve la palangana y se impacta al ver sangre* vomitaste sangre?

Serena: si

Yaten: nos impactó a todos, incluyéndola *con aire de preocupación*

Ikuko después de enterarse de ello, quedó muy preocupada ya que la salud de su hija cada vez se estaba poniéndose feo, ahí fue que le dio de tomar el jarabe y serena lo tragó sin problema.

Serena: quisiera ir al baño

Ikuko: está bien, puedes levantarte?

Serena: *asienta con la cabeza*

Por suerte, serena tenia puesto un pijama ya que se había acostado en la cama debido a que estaba muy enferma y no puede estar levantada por mucho tiempo, estaba convaleciente, se levantó de la cama con ayuda de su madre ikuko para no caerse, su madre la acompañó hasta el baño y al llegar le pregunta si podría continuar sola y serena le responde que si con su voz débil.

Serena hace sus necesidades y al terminar, abre la puerta del baño para salir de ahí, mina la ayuda tomándola de la mano y la conduce hasta su cama, serena se sienta y se tapa con la frazada, desde ahí en toda la tarde estuvieron hablando entre ellos.

Mas tarde, llegó la noche y los chicos se tenían que ir a sus casas, seiya estaba mas preocupado por serena que todos los demás, ya que la persona que mas quiere, está sufriendo otra vez pero a causa de su mal estado de salud, cuando volvió a su mansión, no tenia tantas ganas de comer, pero lo tuvo que hacerlo igualmente aunque sea poco.

Mientras tanto en la casa tsukino, Kenji fue a ver como seguía su hija mientras le llevaba la comida a su habitación para que se alimente.

Kenji: como te sientes serena?

Serena: estoy bien

Kenji: *pone su mano en la frente de su hija* se está bajando un poco la fiebre, eso es bueno n_n mira, te he traído comida para que te alimentes bien. *colocando la bandeja e la falda de su hija*

Serena: vale, gracias *sonrisa débil* papá, quiero ir a la preparatoria mañana

Kenji: pero hija, sabes bien que estás enferma

Serena: ya lo se, pero estaré bien, además ya se me está bajando la fiebre, quiero hacer algo importante mañana por una mejor amiga.

Kenji: bien, primero hablare con tu madre acerca de esto, vale?

Serena: vale…por favor.

Kenji: bien, lo intentare pero no prometo nada. Ahora come que te hace falta

Serena: vale, gracias n_n


End file.
